


White x Black: Midnight Parables

by ChocolateCarnival



Series: White x Black: Vampire/Hunter AU [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU setting, Angst, Blood Play, Double Penetration, Incest, Intense Lemon, Lemon Content, M/M, Quincy!Ichigo, Shinigami!Kyo, Shinigami!Shiro, Threesome, Tripletcest, Twisted Canon Facts, Vampire/Hunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just passed midnight; Kurosaki Ichigo's two brothers were waiting for him to arrive from a night spent vampire hunting. As the sole Hunter of the Shiba Triplets, a trio of beings that had been born of Pureblood Vampire and Pureblood Hunter Bloodlines respectively, he was easily marked as the odd one. That never stopped him from reveling in his brothers' loving presence. Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White x Black: Midnight Parables Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to work with triplet incest, two Hichigos and one Ichigo in this. My second Shiro character taking inspiration from Kyoh in Tripleberry Au Lait and Trust me. However, I’ve been so stuck on what to call him that I’ve decided to simply keep his name Kyo (狂) , that means ‘insanity’ because I can’t think of a better meaning behind this character’s premise in the bedroom as well as his normal personality and how he comes across. 
> 
> He is NOT however, entirely created like Kyoh, he’ll have his own differences. I’m too tired to debate this too much though, I’m posting this story very late because I’d like to start on part 2 as soon as possible. There are several warnings though, so please heed them now as I list them. This story is quite controversial and it ties in ‘factually’ with my other ‘White x Black’ Vampire/Hunter AU world. 
> 
> It will most likely contain: M/M/M Lemons, Incest, Triplet-cest, Angst, Vampire & Hunter AU world where Ichigo is a Hunter but his triplets are Vampires. I’m playing with Canon facts in a totally AU world. The possibility of double penetration, blood play, rough sex and all the nice erotic things that come with Vampire fics. The set pairing will remain:
> 
> Shiro (白) x Ichigo (一護) x Kyo (狂) 
> 
> Please Enjoy:

'Che! Will ya look at that, Shi...little Ichi's all grown up! I don't even sense a lick of unease in his reiatsu. Precious Otouto makes quite the scary little Hunter King, don't ya think?' Turning to the side absently at the sound of his triplet's familiar voice, the oldest of the Shiba brothers hissed in irritation when his near perfect doppelganger managed to drag his attention away from the being he had been tracking step for step towards the western styled church in front of them, for fifteen minutes now. The imposing white structure was rising towards the heavens with towering gothic spires, a beautiful stained glass window adorning the front with the well known Quincy Cross as the late night sky created a frightening backdrop meant to instil overwhelming fear into the hearts of all fallen and insane vampires. Even to those of their kind who still possessed their sanity like the two eldest of the Shiba Triplets, it was not an image that they were ever comfortable seeing so up close and personal. But for them, this frightening Hunter Church was not a place to fear; it was a place to return to time and time again to keep an eye on their youngest Otouto who was considered the strongest Stern Ritter in Karakura Town. 

A rank that instated him as the priest of this church, something that Shiba Ichigo's compassionate nature excelled at naturally. But at night, when darkness fell and the shadows became overrun with Hollows and Arrancar alike; he often times became a deadly force of sheer power and command to be reckoned with. It was his duty, after all, to protect the residents of this town from the dangers of the Fallen and the unrestrained bloodlust that overcame all turned vampires in the end. As the youngest of the three Shiba Triplets, Ichigo took a lot of pride in the fact that he had inherited his mother's range of powers instead of his father's. Something that his older brothers knew well enough and had left them with no choice but to let their Otouto go when he had been young. They were a unique set of brothers, the offspring of two forbidden pureblood bloodlines that had been woven together by fate many years ago when their Noble Shinigami father had married a Quincy Priestess in defiance to the well known taboo that Hunter and Vampire blood should never mix. The cruellest joke of all, however, was that Shiro and Kyo were born with the natural abilities of their father, Shiba Isshin; and their precious Otouto, only about twenty minutes younger, carried the Quincy inheritance from their mother. 

These facts though, were a dark secret that no one in the lower Quincy ranks ever knew of. All that they did know was the Kurosaki Ichigo (a name cleverly chosen to conceal Ichigo's true identity) was the Stern Ritter of Karakura Town who excelled at Hollow extermination even when he fought with a set of blades that were likened far too much to their Shinigami counterparts. They never truly asked questions because the orangette was so powerful, or rather...Ichigo seemed to be favoured by the Quincy King Yhwach that protected him from any close and truly accusing scrutiny. And in return, just as their little brother possessed a pair of deadly Zanpactō to go along with his Hunter powers; Shiro and Kyo were completely immune to the deadly reishi that all Quincy arrows were made of. They could never die by a Hunter's hand, no matter how powerful that Hunter was in the end. They were also considered the two official Heirs of the Shiba House, a Noble Clan that was known for producing the strongest of the Purebloods and oftentimes fought side by side with the Quincy to control the influx of their fallen kin that spilled over from Hueco Mundo into the Human World more and more each year. 

'Oi! What's that glare for? I was makin' a legitimate observation, Nii-san.' Narrowing a haunting pair of golden eyes at the condescending tone drifting from Kyo's lips, Shiro reached black nailed fingertips forward to snatch a blueberry lollipop from his brother's lips in reprimand. Watching with a smirk of devious satisfaction as a spark of irritation lighted across the single golden orb that was bathed in a sea of black sclera, the both of them initiated a silent battle of wills until a flash of triumph coloured Shiro's eyes the instant that he brought the lollipop to his own lips and swirled the tip of a blue tongue across the sugary treat. 'Shut up, Kyo. You're noisy. Do you want Ichi to find us here before midnight? We'll get in trouble again for stepping onto the property whilst he's out hunting.' Kyo's annoyed hiss in response to those words could be heard colouring the air mere seconds later; the crescent moon lighting across his tall, lithe, frame as he raked black nailed fingertips through a shaggy array of hip-length white locks that tumbled down his back in two messy dragon-like tails. The silver moonlight was glinting off of an array of six black loop earrings pierced in the shell of his right ear, subtly bringing to light the balled loops that were settled in the corner of his mouth and right eyebrow respectively. 

Kyo was closing a single golden eye in rising frustration to his triplet's actions, the tip of a pierced tongue running across his lips to gather the last remaining sweetness of his stolen treat before he hooked his fingertips in his jean's pocket. The black fabric was conforming tightly to long legs, accentuating the red and black chequered hoodie that was open to display a tight long sleeved black shirt below as a blood red scarf was meant to cater to the illusion of him 'warding' against the late autumn night cold. But it wasn't really needed at all, he thought absently. Intricately buckled black boots were scuffing against the pavement as Kyo pressed one foot lazily against the wall of the building behind him, the white haired Shiba allowing his free hand to drift upwards to trace the square black leather eye patch that was firmly settled over his left eye. It was obviously concealing a blinded golden eye from sight, a deadly accident that had happened many years ago when their little Hunter King had awoken his powers and had been unable to control it in a fit of rage. It was a strong testament to the fact that even though the two eldest of the Shiba Triplets could not die from a Quincy's arrow, they could still very well be injured by its touch quite devastatingly. 

Twirling one of the four thin strings that were connected to the corners of the patch between his forefinger and thumb, Kyo absently tipped his head back to resettle their placement against his skin where two strings curled around his left ear and the other two, dragged quite obviously across his forehead and cheek to curl securely around his right. Ichigo, he was sure, had spent a many a sleepless night blaming himself for the accident. Loving older brother that he was though, Kyo had never blamed his precious Otouto for his mistake that day. In fact, it had never crossed his mind. But how to reassure the little Hunter King of that, was never an easy task to accomplish no matter how hard he tried. Absently shifting his attention to the few minute older Shiro to escape the flow of his darker thoughts, a subtle snicker escaped pale lips the moment that Kyo noted the childish contrast that a blueberry lollipop, wedged firmly between pale lips, made to the expensive and neat clothes that his triplet was wearing that night. Dressed warmly in expensive silk pants, a white trench coat that tumbled evocatively to his knees and enveloped in the haunting splay of hip-length white locks, loosened from its usual tie at the base of his neck; there was no doubt that Shi-nii made quite the haunting picture in the light of the moon. 

'So, tell me...Shi-nii. Did ya have fun annoying the Council of Elders today? The Oyaji must have had some real trouble getting ya into those clothes at night fall.' Watching intently as a dark flash of satisfied amusement coloured golden orbs almost instantly, Kyo was sure that Shiro had just recalled the last few hours where he was sure to have driven the elders up the wall with his stubborn refusal to accept any official duties that was supposed to pass down from their father to him. His deadly grin was answer enough to his younger triplet's question though, a white head tipping back absently to observe the blanket of stars spread above him as a black nailed forefinger and thumb came upwards to twirl a sweet lollipop thoughtfully between pale lips. Coating the inside of his mouth with its saccharine taste, Shiro abruptly turned around to pin his brother with a glare before he forced the treat between Kyo's lips to silence the sly, teasing comments that he could see building in a narrowed, single golden eyed gaze. 'One more teasing word out of your mouth, Otouto, and I'll bar you from seeing Ichi tonight. Don't give me that look, I'll really do it. You know that you have a hard time defying my enthrallment. So shush, will you. I'm trying to track Ichigo's presence.' 

'Che,' Making his irritation known through an irritable huff the moment that older vampire's threat caressed sensitive hearing, Kyo turned his attention back to his returned treat for now as he cast out the range of his senses to feel for the familiar flicker of Ichigo's reiatsu that was hastily moving towards the church that they were standing in front of. It was quite unusual of Shiro to make threats like that. Something must have really irritated him at that meeting despite the dark pleasure the older being would have drawn from annoying the elders that always sought to push the oldest Shiba into acting out his rightful role as Heir to the Noble House. Those subtle words of warning, however, were completely hollow and devoid of any true intimidation. The shaggy white haired being hadn't once been caught in his brother's enthralment since they were twelve years old, a testament to the fact that even though Shiro seemed to possess the wider range of intense and powerful reiatsu, his little brother's enthralment skills and manipulative abilities were much more intensely focused than his. Dragged from the depths of his thoughts the moment that Kyo caught sight of the hitch and curl of a flame, a miasma of silvery smoke soon spilled into the atmosphere with a slow and deliberate exhale several seconds later. 

'Ya shouldn't smoke, Shi, Ichi's going to get upset.' Despite nothing but the truth being present in his triplet's words, Shiro still ignored the courteous warning as elegant black nailed fingertips remained curled sensually around a long gold and black kiseru as he brought it to his lips for another taste of sweetened tobacco. It was a repetitive habit that he had picked up from their father, a way to ease the unsettled lilt in his reiatsu as he once more turned his full attention back to Ichigo's powerful reiatsu that had wavered only once that evening so far. There was a frown of deep concern furrowing white brows, tensed shoulders knotting further under the rise of his unease as Shiro leaned his head back against a cold brick wall and closed his eyes for several moments of thought. Something felt off within his youngest Otouto's staggering power, something indiscernible that couldn't be traced and once it had exploded across Karakura the moment that the moon had risen in the night sky, it had been enough to startle the both of them awake from their day sleep. It was the sole reason why he was so irritated now, his clothes felt far felt too restrictive around his form and he had been forced to sit through a useless two hour meeting when he had wanted nothing more than to make sure his baby brother was alright. 

How Shiba Isshin always managed to drag Shiro back to Seireitei so early in the evening when they were staying in Karakura specifically to visit their little brother for a while, never ceased to amaze him. Travelling through the Senkaimon was not something he enjoyed particularly, especially not twice in one night. But he simply couldn't let this slide, he had to make sure Ichigo was alright and considering the strict rules that their Otouto had imposed on them; they had to obediently wait by the church until Ichi returned from his hunting and opened those arched doors for them. Going by the time and the constant flicker of disappearing Hollow reiatsu, it was quite a busy night for their little brother and he had not yet had a chance to return home and greet them. They had been very careful to constantly seal their presence since arriving late yesterday evening though, one never knew just how many of Ichigo's enemies lurked in the darkness these days. And them being here usually served as a catalyst to drag them out of the shadows, even the ones that were on the same side as him. But Shiro and Kyo had had to forcibly teach themselves not to worry too much, their beloved little Hunter King was quite a dangerous creature that could more than look after himself. 

'Do you feel that, Kyo?' Shiro breathed softly in concern, snapping his head to the side the instant that a familiar reiatsu streaked warningly across the air and the echo of unsteady boot steps rang progressively louder and louder against strained hearing. Allowing for a well known smirk to curl across pale lips, the tip of a blue tongue was absently running across sharpened fangs as a deliciously addictive scent filled the atmosphere around them and the erratic beat of a distressed human heart seemed to follow in tandem to those unsteady steps. It wasn't long though, until a haunting white clad form swam into the range of his vision. Shiro could feel his very breath stalling in his throat, sharpened senses able to make out every minute detail that was present upon lithe form as a familiar flicker of bright orange locks ignited vibrantly beneath the light of the crescent moon. There was a large pitch black blade trailing through the air in a swift and precise arc, the distinct sound of several blood drops hitting the pavement as the Hunter seemed to make ready to slay his next prey. The white clad form was interrupted in the task of drawing his second blade though, hazed chocolate brown eyes finally seeming to register the two beings that were waiting patiently and unthreateningly for his acknowledgement in the dark. 

'S-Shi-nii? K-Kyo-nii? W-what're you doing here? I thought I felt a hostile presence and―.' Quickly silencing himself in an attempt to control the detectable stutter that was present in his words, Kurosaki Ichigo guiltily rested a white gloved palm over the dried blood that a tainted bite to the side of his neck had created. He took several swaying steps towards his triplets' familiar presence, though; not paying any mind to the subtle dizziness that was swimming into his mind unbidden of his permission. His Quincy uniform was stained haphazardly with blood that night, intricate white knee-length boots having walked through what felt like rivers of blood as his mind tried desperately to sort through the shallow injuries his hunting had instilled upon his form. There was a definite sear of pain streaking achingly across his back, the warm white cloak he had worn over his priest's uniform having had to be discarded after that injury as he tried very hard to forget the very real danger he had been in much earlier when something unknown had distracted him in the middle of a fight. The sheer quantity of Hollows he had faced then was unusually high, a fact that had gifted one of them a chance to sink his teeth into the side of Ichigo's neck. 

He had been far too cautious in releasing his powers, something that he could nothing about in hindsight now. But it was the one shameful injury that Ichigo didn't want anyone to see, even though he had had a chance to purify and heal the wound an hour earlier. The obvious marks were gone but the location of dried blood and the redness to his skin, was still very much recognizable...as was the disgusting tremor of helplessness he had felt the instant that tainted fangs had slid through his flesh. Ichigo's hands were also still fairly unsteady, his feet not quite able to walk in a straight line now that all the adrenalin had been worked out of his system and he no longer had a need to hone his senses so completely. Allowing for several stuttering breaths to spill from parted petal pink lips, the dazed orangette struggled for a moment to sheathe the larger of Zangetsu's dual forms across his back as he absently rested his fingertips upon the second blade that was hung from an intricate array of white belts and twining black chains around his waist. The blasted mantle that Ishida had worked into his uniform again, was being tugged restlessly by the wind as a ray of light glinted off of the gold buttons that were sown into the front of a shortened white cassock as it tumbled to his knees to display white silk pants beneath. 

A subtle flush had crept across his nose, the cold from the night starting to affect him more fully as Ichigo couldn't help but lean against the same wall that his triplets were standing against to collect himself for several moments. Why did he have to lose his cloak that night, damn it! It was so difficult having to transverse the town covered in the sickening blood of his enemies whilst prying eyes could very well notice that their church priest was anything but the sweet little angel that they thought he was. Leaning into the cool fingertips that suddenly cupped his cheek in a tender touch, dazed chocolate brown eyes could only blink tiredly as a gentle fingertip swiped across his skin and a single golden eye swam into focus after several moments of consoling calm. Kyo-nii was critically scanning Ichigo's body for any noticeable injuries, extending his reiatsu to feel for any impurities present in Ichigo's power as a deeply concerned frown seemed to furrow across white brows mere seconds later. Before the orangette could say a word in his defence though, his lips were abruptly parted by a blueberry lollipop and warm fingertips came up to brush away the messy orange bangs that were falling forward to feather teasingly across soft, flushed, cheeks. 

'I can't tell if ye'r hurt, Ichi, because yer reiatsu seems fine but you look dead on your feet. Are you alright?' Nodding positively in answer, Ichigo pulled the sugary treat from his lips before he leaned his head back to draw a soft gasp into tired lungs. ''M fine, Kyo-nii. Just tired. What are you doing here by the way? I don't remember getting a call saying that you'll be coming to visit.' Concealing brown eyes in the darkened shadows of messy orange bangs, the youngest of three brothers eagerly cast his attention in the direction of his oldest brother as he offered Shiro a gentle smile in return and pushed himself away from the wall so that he could begin to lead them towards the place that he called home. To his triplets' sharp vampiric eyes though, the dark circles of fatigue that were seared into the skin below chocolate brown orbs were not hard to miss. But so far; Ichigo seemed to get away with concealing the state that he was in just so that he didn't cause any more concern for the only two beings in existence that meant more to him than even the world did. As the less obvious entrance into the church swung open under the turn of his key, the orangette paid no attention to the frightening echo that was present inside as he merely made his way towards the top floor where his quarters were located. 

And the instant that a steady hand rested against the small of his back, Shiro's more controlled presence stepping next to him to subtly guide him up the stairs with extra support; Ichigo shivered softly as he was lead to rest his temple against a white clad shoulder. 

'I-I'll get your coat dirty, Shiro-nii. I don't―.'

'Shut up, King. Do you think I'm blind, Otouto? I can smell the blood on you, not vampire blood...your blood and god how tempting a scent it is. But for heaven's sake! Learn to look after yourself more properly, I won't get upset if you get my coat dirty. So stop worrying about pointless things!'


	2. White x Black: Midnight Parables Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It contains: M/M/M Lemons, Triplet-cest, Incest, Quincy & Hunter AU setting that’s mixed with a lot of Canon facts, double penetration, blood play and a lot of angst. It’s quite an emotionally heavy fic but it is very sweet at the same time as well. 
> 
> It’s set pairing: Shiro (白) x Ichigo (一護) x Kyo (狂) 
> 
> That’s it from me for now though, please enjoy my honeys. I’ll see you at the end of the chapter. Please don’t read if any of the warnings have put you off, you have been warned beforehand; I take no responsibility for you after this point.

It was cold; several shivers of unrest running darkly down a straightened spine as messy, short vibrant orange locks stuck restrictively to a furrowed forehead and tanned fingertips lifted carefully to adjust the setting on the shower faucet to allow a constant flow of warm water to be heated near scalding. A violent sting was dragging achingly across shallow claw marks scored into Ichigo's back, chocolate brown orbs clenching shut for several minutes as the orangette desperately tried to focus his faded attention and urged a controlled stream of reishi to purify the wounds that had left behind a sickening touch of fatigue and uncomfortable nausea in the pit of his stomach. Tainted claws and fangs from Hollow and Arrancar were usually deadly to Hunters, their bodies simply not able to produce a defence against the poison that Shinigami seemed to avoid fairly easily. But because of Ichigo's sometimes cursed, sometimes blessed, mixed inheritance; he seemed to avoid the larger part of crippling danger that even the most powerful Pureblood Quincies struggled against day in and day out. He was the first to admit that it made him fairly careless as a result, especially since he knew that he was immune to all the affects of tainted wounds. 

He simply couldn't understand why he seemed to be getting affected by them now all of a sudden, it was not something that he was expecting and it certainly wasn't the first time that he had been bitten by a Hollow or Arrancar. It surely wouldn't be the last either, but something about the deadly creature that he had faced early that night had been very different to all the other Hollows and Arrancar he had fought before. That being, there was no way that an ordinary Fallen was going to break through the exceedingly strong Blut Vene (1*) that Ichigo had inherited from his mother. He was the descendant of a Pureblood Quincy after all, his natural defence in that aspect was exceptionally powerful no matter if the other half of his blood was certifiably vampire as well. In fact, it only seemed to increase Ichigo's natural defences in the process. So as the dimly lighted bathroom continued to spin in dizzying circles around him, the dazed orangette closed tired chocolate brown eyes absently before he leaned his head back against the shower wall for some much needed support. Tanned skin seemed to become highly sensitive in those moments, Ichigo able to feel every drop of scorching water as several strained breaths spilled from parted petal pink lips and the pain of his injury echoed distractingly across his senses. 

'Go get cleaned up, Ichi. We'll wait for you here.' The gentle words of command that Shiro had spoken to him several minutes ago; were echoing warmly inside his mind as the tender concern that the orange haired Hunter had been shown, became a soothing lullaby to ease his own concern and anxiety that had been building steadily for many months now. It had been a long time since Ichigo had heard his triplet's gentle baritone, had felt Kyo's consoling touch and the sheer warmth that their eternal presence close by could do to the constant ache of loneliness that he was forced to live through whilst separated from his family like this. Ichigo wasn't permitted to step foot in Seireitei unless heavily disguised, his rank as part of the top most tier of Stern Ritters was considered a danger to all the Shinigami residents that lived in Soul Society. He also had an obligation to his mother's inheritance to conceal the other half of his identity from Quincy and Shinigami alike. Ichigo was the embodiment of the famed Kurosaki Bloodline after all, the Stern Ritter that was always seen standing to the left side of the Quincy King's throne when formal meetings were called...a placement that singled him out as the King's most beloved Stern Ritter attached to the initial 'C'. 

It was a letter that many speculated stood for 'Consort', even when it's inherent meaning was 'The Compassion'. It existed as a direct reference to the way that Ichigo's always fought, with a gentle swiftness that sought to empathize with his victims, prey, enemies...whatever connotation was most correctly attached to the beings that Hunters were forced to slay the moment that the moon rose in the skies and the restlessness of insanity from Hueco Mundo spilled over into the Human World with increasing torrents each passing year. Leaning forward dazedly so that hot water could wash away the soapy residue clinging to tanned skin, Ichigo tipped his head beneath the spray for several moments to conceal the steady trickle of warm tears that were tracing down his cheek one by one unbidden of his permission. A dark heaviness was enveloping his mind in a response to unsettled emotion, bringing to light a pounding headache seared across his forehead as a soft curse tumbled from parted lips and Ichigo opened chocolate brown eyes to observe the thick steam that had flooded the white bathroom around him. He hated the fact that he could only see his beloved triplets when they decided to visit him, even the Oyaji could only separate himself from his duties and the Division every once in a while to transverse the Human World. 

It was the darkest curse of the inheritance he had been born with. No matter how intense his pride in his powers; the youngest of the Shiba Triplets still missed his family's presence every, single, passing day. Possessing only a lone cousin, an emotionally distant uncle, the Quincy Emperor and his mother's cold grave not far from the back of this church, was not an easy situation to live with when most of the world he wanted to be a part of was sealed away behind a Senkaimon he was not permitted to cross unless under the orders of his King or the rarely presented opportunities where someone strong could conceal Ichigo's powerful presence in a cloak of their own overpowering reiatsu. Opportunities like that had become less and less each passing year though, Ichigo's growing power was too immense to contain and the fact that he absorbed reishi to fuel those powers unconsciously...made it near impossible the instant that the orangette had matured into his inheritance at the age of eighteen six years ago. But that didn't matter anymore, he scolded himself harshly. There was a bitter chuckle escaping petal pink lips, the Hunter swiping away the bitter sting present in his eyes as he shut off the running water and stepped out the shower with forcibly controlled footsteps. 

Now was not the time to be pondering the darker parts of his life, he scolded himself harshly. He should be deeply contented by the mere presence of Shi-nii and Kyo-nii that was flooding his cold home so warmly that night. 

Taking his time to dress himself in an intricate white uniform again, Ichigo carefully worked the golden buttons into place as he hung a small silver Quincy cross from the belt that was firmly curled around his waist. There was a white clerical collar drawn around his neck, outlined by black lapels (the only darkness present on his shortened cassock) as the orangette stopped himself from reaching for the extra black chain that usually held Zangetsu's second blade in place against his right hip. There was no need for the damned mantle that Ishida insisted he wear whenever he was out hunting for the night either, he was only going to stay up with his brothers for a bit after all. In fact, Ichigo doubted that he should have gotten dressed up in the first place. Sleep pants, a warm jumper and a long sleeved shirt would have sufficed for that night. It was a little too late to change now, so he merely finished off his task by ruffling a fluffy white towel across his head to wring out the water droplets clinging to his hair as it eventually seemed to settle into a ruffled and messy orange style that fell into his eyes whenever he tipped his head forward and two near unnoticeable sideburns tickled the skin in front of his ears playfully. 

And with his nightly shift finally completed, Ichigo's presence would no longer be required again until later tomorrow when he had to get the church running smoothly for the public again. Leaning the back of an orange head against the tile wall behind him for several moments, Ichigo struggled to collect his stray thoughts as he eventually forced his feet in the direction of the bathroom door. Gazing intently at the spread of a spacious bedroom on the other side once he stepped out, he was once again reminded that being a Stern Ritter of such high rank had quite a few perks as much as it had inherent dangers and loneliness. Lavish and expensive quarters were but a small comfort to the magnitude that having the ear and the bed of the Quincy King did when things got really forlorn. But it was a home that Ichigo enjoyed returning to after a hard night spent purging the darkness of this world. Absently lifting white gloved fingertips to rest over the odd burn that was still throbbing against the side of his neck, the young Hunter tried his best to push the nauseating sensation into the back of his mind as he made his way towards the living room where he was sure his beloved triplets had made themselves comfortable in his home. 

His assumptions in that aspect, were proven correct. A frown was furrowing tangerine brows, Ichigo taking note of Kyo who was sprawled haphazardly across a forest green divan that was settled close to the warmth of the lighted hearth. A messy array of white locks was spilling evocatively across the pillows all around him, a single lazy golden eye lifting to track the orangette's familiar presence as Ichigo eventually asked his brother to move over so that he could gain a comfortable place to sit for now. Shiro had taken over the armchair that was placed directly in front of the fireplace, dancing shadows igniting hauntingly across pale skin as black nailed fingertips absently curled around a sake cup the moment that he felt his youngest triplet's reprimanding glare in response to him having stolen Ichigo's favourite seat. Ichi's glare was nothing in comparison to the cry of sheer indignation that echoed through the air seconds later, the orangette finally having noticed the lit gold and black kiseru that was balanced elegantly between black nailed fingertips. A miasma of silvery smoke was settled in the atmosphere around the oldest vampire, flowing sensually from parted lips as curious brown eyes seemed to become deeply transfixed by the noticeable fangs that were just touching the soft flesh of a pale bottom lip. 

'S-Shi-nii! Put it out, please! I don't like it.' Shivering unexpectedly when a pair of intense golden eyes turned away from the dancing embers of flickering flames, Ichigo could feel his heart speeding up erratically when they collided fiercely with his own and a deadly smirk curled across his oldest brother's lips. 'Make me, Otouto. I dare you.' Narrowing chocolate brown eyes in a rush of dark anger, a haunting lash of reiatsu abruptly exploded from tanned skin as a flush of anger blossomed across pale cheeks and trembling gloved fingertips curled into frustrated fists by his side. Ichigo was just about to force himself to his feet, feeling highly irate at the pain that was still clinging stubbornly to his senses, until he was quickly consoled by restrictive arms that curled around his waist and Kyo-nii's surprising strength that dragged him over to his triplet's side of the couch. How Ichigo ended up sprawled in a warm lap, though, he couldn't really tell. Even as he eagerly leaned his head back when a playful nose pressed against messy orange locks, almost as if Kyo was searing his triplet's scent into his mind with a deliberate inhalation, he quietly hushed his baby brother by pressing a consoling kiss to the top of spiky orange locks. 

'Shi-nii's just bein' a right bastard again, ignore him, Otouto. The Oyaji dragged him to a council meeting earlier tonight and I don't think that he's too happy about that. We came to visit our favourite little brother, though; so if he annoys you too much I'll keep him in line. I'll respect your house rules at least, little Hunter King, so please just stay where you are...you're so warm tonight.' Sighing softly in defeat at those words, the orange haired Hunter said nothing to the cooler temperature that was sinking into his back as he allowed chocolate brown eyes to become lidded behind lowering lashes the moment that a forehead fell against the nape of his neck and several leisure breaths caressed the skin of his neck teasingly. It wasn't unusual for either of his brothers to wind him up like this, Ichigo thought absently. They always seemed to enjoy the inherent heat that his body gave off, revelling in the warmth of his skin, but something wasn't sitting right within him that night. Forcing several shudders to transverse highly sensitized skin; the dazed orangette couldn't keep back a small moan when Kyo's proximity seemed to irritate the wounds on his back and the aching sear that slowly spread through his soul from the long healed bite against the side of his neck. 

'K-Kyo-nii...please―.' 

'Are you sure you are alright, Ichi? Your reiatsu is so restless tonight.' Quickly appeasing the concern that he could hear in his brother's words, Ichigo turned himself around in a restrictive embrace so that a warm temple could rest against Kyo's shoulder and he was completely enveloped in his triplet's familiar scent. 'I-I'm fine, Kyo. I said that I was tired and I am tired.' Scolding himself internally for the small stutter that was present in his words, the orangette slowly felt the tension releasing from his limbs as black nailed fingertips carded through messy orange locks and prompted the young Hunter to rest his own fingertips against a pale cheek. He was tracing the edges of the black leather eye patch guiltily, averting chocolate brown orbs from the intensity present in Kyo's golden eye before he turned himself around and placed bare feet on a soft cream carpet. There was a slow exhale of regret spilling from parted petal pink lips, the stone of dread in his stomach seeming to become heavier in those moments as he recalled the one shameful act that he could never repent for. Ichigo knew that it had been an accident, his control over his Quincy bow when summoned was erratic at best; had been even more so when he had been only six years old, but to know that he had caused something so devastating was heartbreaking―.

'Do you want us to leave, little Hunter King? You look tired―.' Silencing Shiro's concerned words with a violently howled 'NO', the orange haired twenty-four-year-old struggled very hard to regain control over himself as an obvious wince of pain settled across his features and his head suddenly became very heavy under a pounding ache that was steadily building a dizzy pressure inside his skull. He was trembling uncertainly from those words, the world seeming to grind to a startling halt around him as Ichigo could only vaguely see Shi-nii's golden eyes widening in surprise at his response and a long kiseru stilling on its path towards pale lips. Behind him, Kyo was tightening his grip around his triplet's waist; a steady chin coming to rest against a white clad shoulder as his nose nuzzled the side of Ichigo's neck soothingly and he pressed a soft kiss to tanned skin several seconds later. Ichigo couldn't help the instinctive response he had, white gloved fingertips coming up to rest over the healed skin where those tainted fangs had slid through his neck and he desperately tried to ease the burning pain that was scorching his flesh. 

'P-please don't leave me, n-not yet. S-Shiro...Kyo, please...I don't want to wake up alone again and...' Trailing off with surprise when he felt Kyo stiffening behind him, dazed chocolate brown eyes could only widen in fear when black nailed fingertips removed his palm from where it was resting and the tip of a nose pressed against his skin quite deliberately. That was...a deep shudder of trepidation was echoing painfully down his spine, a dark growl of possessiveness caressing his ears warningly as several beads of sweat stuck orange bangs to his forehead and Ichigo cried out when his older triplet pulled him far too tightly against a strong chest. One of those shaggy white dragon-like tails had fallen messily over Kyo's shoulder, simultaneously brushing against Ichigo's cheek as Shiro suddenly rose from his seat in retaliation to brother's uncharacteristic actions. Ichigo was struggling to breathe in those moments, the room spinning dizzyingly around him when Shi-nii's haunting power echoed restrictively against his skin and Kyo seemed hell bent on meeting his triplet's lashing power step for step. Usually this was where Ichigo would scold them for fighting, disperse their power with his own Hunter reiatsu and appease the tension in the air but he simply couldn't seem to string together a single coherent thought as it were. 

'S-STOP IT!'

'Were you bitten tonight, King?' One would swear that the world had shattered to pieces at Kyo's words, ashamed brown eyes clenching shut in pure mortification as Ichigo turned his head to the side and tried to wrench himself free from his brother's embrace. It wasn't working very well however, it was far too difficult to get his body to listen to his mind when it felt as if the two had become completely separated from one another. Ichigo didn't even need to answer an affirmative, Kyo had more than likely picked up the scent of another against his skin and the pained expression that crossed his features had more than alerted Shiro of the truth by now. The series of whimpers that were spilling passed petal pink lips had picked up in distressed rhythm again, the orangette not able to break himself free from the clutches of growing panic when Shiro's steady steps suddenly came to a halt in front of him and black nailed fingertips cupped his cheek tenderly. 'Where?' A single word was all that he breathed, golden eyes watching brown orbs flutter open at his call before Ichigo attempted to brush his concern aside with a rush of words that told his brother it wouldn't matter because the wound was already sealed and purified. 

'I didn't ask you what happened to it, Otouto. I asked you where you were bitten. I want to know how far the filth of this world violated my baby brother tonight, just as I want to measure the strength of the taint in your blood and ease the pain you must be feeling. I can settle your discomfort, King, trust me. But you have to show me where you were bitten, damn it!' Not able to deny his twin his information any longer, Ichigo reached a trembling hand upwards to lay it against his neck. The redness of his skin was cleverly concealed beneath a white clerical collar and the instant that Shiro's fingertips rested against his skin...Ichigo was so sure that his heart had completely stopped beating as the world crumbled to pieces around him. 

'S-Shi...S-Shiro-nii...please! It hurts.' 

~~~~  
'Fuck! I can smell Fallen Pureblood on you, King. Was the Hollow powerful?' Nodding a shaky affirmative, chocolate brown eyes snapped open in surprise when a gentle thumb brushed his cheek and Shiro guided the orangette downwards so that their foreheads could rest together intimately. The older triplet was kneeling concernedly on the floor, settled between parted thighs so that he could bring himself closer to where Ichigo was caught restrictively in Kyo's lap. 'He broke through my Blut, S-Shi...twice. I―.' Hushing the orangette softly, Shiro allowed a concerned sigh to fall from his lips as he took in the astoundingly beautiful image that Ichigo made as a result of the enthrallment Kyo had cast several minutes ago to ease their Hunter King's discomfort. Sensually lidded brown eyes were gazing down at him pleadingly, so much innocence swimming in darkened depths as an aroused flush crept across pale cheeks and a series of short erratic breaths fell continuously from luscious petal pink lips. It was difficult to concentrate when his beloved King made such an attractive image, but what Ichigo had said concerned Shiro greatly. He knew intimately that his triplet was a powerful Quincy, his Blut was said to be amongst the strongest there was and for it to be broken twice meant that the oldest Shiba's instincts were proven correct. 

'I'm sorry, Ichigo. Eradicating fallen Purebloods is the Gotei-13's responsibility, you shouldn't have to face monsters like that in this town.' Pressing a gentle kiss against furrowed tangerine brows, the hip-length white haired being allowed his fingertips to caress the nape of Ichigo's neck to settle the awakening anger he could see brewing erratically in chocolate brown eyes. He was well aware that the King hated it when they cast an enthralment over his soul, even when his power was immense enough to overthrow their influence almost instantly. But Shiro was thankful for Kyo's quick thinking in that, it would have dulled the pain that the creature's tainted venom had left behind in Ichigo's blood. And the only way to get it out, well...the King wasn't going to be happy with that arrangement because either one of his triplets were going to have to sink their fangs into his neck to purify it. Fallen Purebloods were rare, very rare and mostly artificially created by a Turned Vampire that had sought to overtake the Pureblood King's throne more than thirty years before. But as far as Shiro knew, they had been wiped out many years ago when Seireitei and the Wandenreich had formed an alliance to erase Aizen's existence from the world. 

'S-stop it, Kyo! S-stop...please...I―!'

'Look at me, Ichigo.' Silencing the rush of angered words that were falling from petal pink lips by wrapping a heady cloak of reiatsu around a trembling form, Shiro shared a knowing glance with Kyo over Ichigo's shoulder before he rubbed his nose teasingly with his youngest brother's in an affectionate Eskimo kiss. 'Calm yourself, Otouto. We won't hurt you, we only want to help. I can make the pain go away, Kyo can make the pain go away...but you'll have to choose which one of us it is, Ichi. Or you'll have to call your Heika here to come and help you. You've studied the history, you know the dangers of Fallen Purebloods, artificially created or not...both forms are equally deadly to Hunters. The only way to still the fire of that venom is for another Pureblood Shinigami to neutralize it, or for a Quincy stronger than yourself to initiate the Purifying Procedure. I know that you usually don't get affected by Hollow bites, King, you are immune to them just as we are immune to Quincy arrows, but this is different. It's too strong for you to fight on your own.' Blinking rapidly against the aching sensation of frustrated tears flooding his vision at those words, dazed chocolate brown orbs gazed pleadingly at his triplet as he shakily forced himself to stand and create some distance between him and his brothers. 

'P-please don't make me do this, Shi! Please don't make me choose, I-I don't want to hurt either of you by making that choice. My need of you is equal, my love for you is equal. S-So...I-I'll allow it...for the both of you to do it. B-but without enthrallment this time, I b-beg you. I want to feel it, no more muffled sensations or falsely controlled emotions.' Dark eyes were clenching shut under the strain of Kyo's power, Ichigo barely even able to feel the world around him as he fisted gloved fingertips in the white fabric of his pants and hissed in irritation when his reiatsu began to push back against the sensation of a vampire's enthrallment taking over his soul. The startled gasps that were made by both his triplets though, were understandable because of the sheer gravity that his words carried. Offering his blood freely with the request of no enthralment was something that only a Pureblood mate had a deep desire to experience. Those few words had just revealed Ichigo's most guarded secret, the impure desires which he had harboured since he had only been a few years old and both his brothers had fed from him by accident when their parents hadn't been looking...a taboo in their household that had long since been breached more than once. 

He had always known that their bond transcended anything that had ever been seen before, their inherent love for one another was a rarity when only hatred should exist. It was a testament to something that had bound them irrevocably since they had been old enough to understand reason and emotion. But it was wracked with so many strained emotions, so much regret and pain...darkness and fear because Ichigo had been separated from the other halves of his soul for most of his life. The orange haired Hunter had grown up in the Silbern Fortress after his mother's death, forced to live amongst beings of his own kind and only the few occasional visits from his brothers, when the risk of them meeting couldn't upset the delicate balance that existed between the shaky Quincy/Shinigami Alliance. It was painful, bitter and had made the perfect environment for him to throw himself into his power as he had climbed the ranks without a single regard to his own needs and desires. Ichigo could torture himself for his impure needs all he wanted, block out his wants for only so long until he started to crack under the pressure and being under the influence of tainted venom seemed to be erasing the strict self-control he usually possessed. 

The emotions that were rising within him were not new to him, they only seemed to have doubled under Kyo's incessant and overwhelming power. And as his beloved Onii-san carefully started to retract his reiatsu at Ichigo's request; the orangette nearly found himself doubled over with the harsh rush of sensations that ignited scorchingly and far more intensely across his veins. The pain that the enthrallment had been holding back was quickly attaching itself to his consciousness again, overwhelming Ichigo's senses from the very beginning as he whined pitifully when strong arms abruptly caught him around his waist before he could fall to floor. He was blinking dazedly in the soft firelight, the world spinning in dizzying circles around him as he could only vaguely hear the irritable curse falling from Shiro's lips and feel the chaste kiss that was pressed apologetically against his temple. A shunpo step had afforded the hip-length white haired being just enough time to catch the little Hunter King before he could have hurt himself. Tenderly helping his brother back on his feet with a supporting grip curled around an upper arm, there was a hiss of concern colouring the air around him as Shiro began to lead Ichigo towards his bedroom that was not too far away.

'You have no idea how long we've waited to hear you say those words, Ichi.' Kyo noted slyly, falling in step next to Ichigo as he laid his palm against a scorching forehead and allowed his teasing smirk to turn into a concerned frown. 'Could you not have done it when you were in so much pain yourself, though? We don't like the fact that you push yourself like this, Ichi. If you request this, however, because of equal love, then we shall grant it freely.' Not having any words of comfort to appease his brother's concern, Ichigo could only cast his eyes down shamefully as he desperately tried to hold onto his fast fading control the moment that an uncontained whimper spilled from stubbornly sealed lips. 'S-sorry...' He eventually breathed shakily, trailing off with a hitched moan when Shiro pressed black nailed fingertips across luscious lips and easily guided Ichigo to sit down on the edge of a canopy bed that was draped in expensive silks and a light blue eiderdown duvet. 'Don't you dare apologize now, Ichigo. Not after everything that you just said and revealed. I'll have to warn you, though. As all tainted bites by fallen vampires are painful to their prey, Ichi, a Pureblood's bite without enthrallment is the complete opposite.' 

'Both me and Kyo are strong, King, you know that. The stronger a Pureblood, the more intense his power and overwhelming the pleasure of his bite. You are a priest of this church, a Hunter untainted by carnal pleasure...it's going to be near painful for you in a very different way. We will all most likely end up enraptured by the instinct to satiate that pleasure. So I'm asking you once again―.' 

'Y-you're wrong,' Ichigo interrupted Shiro uncertainly, turning his head to the side bashfully so that a messy array of orange locks could fall into his eyes and he reached his hand down to unwind the Quincy cross that was suspending from his white belt by a silver chain. Clutching the five pointed cross in a white gloved hand protectively, the orange haired hunter did not hesitate in undoing the clerical collar as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and leaned upwards the instant that Kyo's palm curled restrictively around his wrist and a swirl of dark jealousy burned fiercely in a single golden eye. It was a gaze that scorched his mind for an answer, forcing Ichigo to offer his own teasing smirk to his triplets even through the pounding headache, pain and growing nausea that was completely taking over his soul with every second that passed. 'I'm n-not a virgin, for heaven's sake! T-that's why I asked you to stop your enthrallment! I have known carnal pleasure at the hands of another man a few times before, Nii-san. What the hell is Seireitei teaching you about Hunters? We are Quincy. Yes, we are priests, but that does not mean that we are bound by the rules of celibacy like some human religions are.' 

'The Stern Ritter with epithets, like me, are marked by our King's blood and the pieces of his shared soul. We walk the earth beside him for as long as his immortal soul lives, he is eternal just as Purebloods are eternal. It'll be a l-little cruel to restrict us from pleasure for so long...d-don't you think―?' Trailing off abruptly when warm lips interrupted his surprisingly coherent explanation, hazed chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise when the tip of pierced tongue eagerly swiped across his bottom lip and forced its way into his mouth with slick and heady swipes. A surprised gasp was echoing loudly inside his own head, the orangette fighting valiantly against his triplet's unexpected touch as struggling fingertips fisted in the front of a red and black chequered hoodie and a shaggy array of white locks enveloped his form in a soft curtain. He was struggling to breathe, moaning softly as his breath was stolen from his lungs and his back arched sensually when a harsh palm forced him back against a soft mattress. Kyo's entanglement of tongues was harsh, overflowing with untainted jealousy and a strange brush of arousal that Ichigo could only now discern as the mattress dipped tellingly beside him. 

'Tsk, tsk! And here we thought that our baby brother would remain untouched sexually for eternity. I think you made Kyo very jealous, Ichi, as well as deeply aroused.' Frowning dazedly through Kyo's all consuming entanglement of tongues when Shiro's teasing innuendo reached his ears, Ichigo could only whine pitifully when another pair of lips simultaneously pressed against the side of his neck and several warm breaths skittered across his skin the moment that the oldest of the three Shiba brothers continued to speak. 'Now that's quite an achievement. What I'm trying to tell you though, is that you'll be marked by us after this. Your blood, your soul, your body and a part of your will, will belong to us. Just like Pureblood mates are bound to their beloved after the first bite without enthrallment. Are you alright with that?' Nodding his answer shyly because he was unable to speak, Ichigo groaned softly in sheer disappointment when a pleasurable kiss was broken out of courtesy and allowed him a chance to draw several stuttering breaths into his lungs. He was blinking rapidly against the black dots that were swimming into his vision, forcing his attention away from the string of saliva that still connected his tongue to Kyo's so that Shiro's pair of golden eyes could read the emotions that were present in Ichigo's half-lidded eyes. 

'I-I understand, S-Shi. S-So please do it, and quickly before I start d-denying my d-desires again. I-I don't want to be separated from you anymore, I-I―.' Trailing off with a hitched sob when Kyo pressed a consoling kiss to the centre of his forehead, Ichigo allowed firm but gentle hands to guide him towards the middle of the bed so that he was kneeling between black jean clad thighs and a strong chest draped intimately across his back. 'Hush, King. Just breathe and relax, your discomfort will fade.' Shiro promised tenderly, warm lips whispering against the side of a tanned neck exactly where tainted fangs had sunk through Ichigo's flesh and black nailed fingertips trailed upwards to undo the first few buttons of a shortened white cassock. The pure garment was creating quite an erotic image in those moments, brushing the tops of Ichigo's thighs as it accentuated a pert behind that was shifting restlessly in uncertain anxiety. Neat white pants, of the same colour, conformed sensually to long tanned legs as the orange haired Hunter kneeled - almost as if in prayer - between Kyo's parted thighs. And dear Kami! It was a sight that was enough to undo any Pureblood with an ounce of self-control. 

Coupled with the sheer addicting scent that permeated the softly lighted room around them, it was easily tempting the older two of the Shiba Triplet's into taking what was offered so freely without second thought to the taboos of their act. It was enough to urge them onwards, Kyo's single golden eye silently offering his near perfect doppelganger the opportunity to break skin first as Ichigo's startled cry of pleasure echoed near deafeningly through the air mere seconds later. The deeply arousing sound was reverberating intimately against Shiro's chest, lengthened fangs piercing delectable flesh without a single touch of enthrallment or an ounce of hesitation as a flood of pure sweetness and utter unadulterated bliss slowly slid down his throat. He couldn't hold back the soft groan rising in his throat, his mind clouding over with heady instinct as the oldest triplet curled his arms around Ichigo's waist and golden eyes coloured a deep and possessive crimson red. It had been a long time since he had tasted his baby brother's blood, many years even and it was far sweeter and much more addicting than he could ever recall. It was no wonder their father always tried to prevent them from marking the youngest Shiba, something about the balance of predominant Hunter power and underlying Pureblood Vampire was far too heady to resist. 

'S-Shi-nii! Nnngh! G-God! I-it feels so good.' Oh he knew that already, he could practically taste Ichigo's growing stimulation as his very soul seemed to yield naturally to the effects of Shiro's untainted antidote that was flooding through rich blood. He was struggling to keep himself back in those moments, not able to resist savouring several mouthfuls of pure ambrosia as the world seemed to dim in comparison to the warm body that was falling limply against his chest and those headily erotic breaths that were tumbling from petal pink lips. Through the sharpened scope of his vision, everything became solely focused upon the beloved that was caught in his arms. Ichigo seemed to lose himself to his rising pleasure, given no choice but to bare his very soul for his triplets that night as a trembling white gloved hand lifted to cover his mouth. Attempting to silence his pleasured cries, the Quincy cross that he had gripped earlier seemed to have become tangled within his grasp as a delicate silver chain brushed coolly against his lips. It was swinging from his fingertips, the soft artificial light from the bed lamp glinting off the artefact that acted as a medium to summon the less used Hunter bow of his powers. 

'K-Kyo...please, I―.' Ichigo didn't even need to voice his desires anymore, his lips sealed intimately with a pale pair that knew exactly how to cater to his needs as he was consumed in an erotic kiss that only increased the pleasure rushing through his veins. He didn't think he could feel anymore, he was going completely numb from the rapture and as his second oldest brother pulled back after several long moments of an intense battle for dominance; there was a deadly smirk curling across pale lips as the white haired vampire whispered a teasing observation against the shell of a flushed ear. 'Praying for salvation there, Otouto? There's no deliverance from your rapture in this church tonight...we are defying fate, becoming the very embodiment of the dark creatures we are.' Capturing a right hand that was entangled with a Quincy cross, Kyo brought it to his lips for a chase press of pale lips as he made sure that pleasure hazed chocolate brown eyes were locked with his single golden eyed gaze before he allowed sharpened fangs to pierce the vein that ran just below the skin of a delicate wrist. His fangs had slid effortlessly through the white silk that was partially lain over Ichigo's wrist, colouring most of that glove pure carmine as a heady shout of pure pained enjoyment coloured the air near deafeningly. 

'KYO-NII!' 

~~~~~

Ichigo was drifting, floating...roving through a world that was completely detached from reality. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe...couldn't feel anything besides the hypersensitive shocks of pure rapture that were skittering up and down his spine over and over and over again. His very body had yielded to the pleasure already, there was a damp patch staining the front of his pants; messy orange locks clinging to his forehead in sticky rapture as luscious petal pink lips remained parted for struggling breaths that simply wasn't allowing enough oxygen to be drawn into harshly resisting lungs. The entire scope of his vision was pure white. He couldn't see anything, couldn't hear and as his blood continued to rush deafeningly in his ears; Ichigo was so sure that his triplets had completely broken him that night. His head was unbearably heavy under the strain of confusion, spinning in bliss as a pink tongue instinctively swiping across dry lips to wet them and a soft frown furrowed tangerine brows when he felt the press of needle sharp canines threatening to pierce it slick surface. And indeed, just as he drew his bottom lip between his teeth in order to ground himself more fully, he was startled by a sharp pain and the rush of his own blood flooding his mouth. 

'S-shit! S-Shi-nii...S-Shiro...' Ichigo called pitifully, curling wet lashes fluttering open the moment that he felt gentle fingertips swiping away the tears that were trailing coldly down his temples. He had somehow managed to sprawl onto his back, two familiar presences hovering concernedly above him as it took a long time for his whitened vision to clear and a pair of haunting golden eyes slowly but surely swam into focus in front of him. A swiping blue tongue was easing away the stinging wound on his bottom lip, whispering sweet promises of pleasure as it slipped inside his mouth for a rapturous entanglement of tongues and carefully tethered Ichigo's consciousness to reality once more. Shiro's kiss was gentle, a sweet contrast to Kyo's pure possessive one as he took his time to map out his little brother's mouth and dragged several moans and keening cries from lips that were stained red with blood. Resting pale palms on either side of Ichigo's head, the oldest Shiba took full advantage of his beloved's hazed state as he seared the erotic image that his King made into the back of his eyelids for eternity. Warm blood was still dripping sensually from penetrating fang marks pierced into the side of his neck, colouring pure white fabric in crimson drops as the white haired vampire being slyly undid an intricate belt from around Ichigo's waist. 

'So eternally sweet little Hunter King, lustful...an utterly deadly sin...but still your inherent pureness never fades.' Kyo's strained voice whispered several seconds later, a pierced blue tongue swiping across his lips as he guided an orange head to rest against a jean clad thigh and he twined black nailed fingertips with Ichigo's right hand that was still stubbornly clinging onto a glinting Quincy cross. 'You seem to have lost your ability to speak, did it feel good, Otouto?' Nodding a shakily answer at Kyo's words, Ichigo blinked lazily against the softly lighted room as he arched back restlessly when Shiro's sly fingertips slipped beneath the hem of his cassock and traced the hardened arousal that was straining the front of his pants. There was a heady chuckle colouring the air several seconds later, fingertips feeling the damp patch for what it was until a haunting array of hip length white locks spilled around his form and a soothing pair of lips pressed against the leaking wounds on the side of his neck. 'You're still hard after you came? There's no doubt that you're quite sensitive King, more so than me or Kyo ever expected. Do you want more?' Casting his eyes aside shamefully at his own pleasured reaction, Ichigo allowed his stubborn pride to buckle in those moments as he reached a free white gloved hand upwards to rest against Kyo's cheek. 

'P-please...more...Nii-san...I want to feel you both...i-inside...breaking me―.' Silenced by his own hitched cry when Kyo's grip tightened painfully around his hand and Shiro's fangs scraped pleasurably against the side of his neck in surprise, Ichigo could only whine needily when a slick tongue suddenly slipped inside his ear canal and Kyo leant down to undo several more buttons of Ichigo's cassock. Splaying open white fabric over a heaving chest, black nailed fingertips expertly scraped against hardened nipples as a deadly grin curled across pale lips and a single golden eye lidded in a sensual gaze of pure carnal lust. A deadly tint of red had started to bleed over that golden eye, becoming a startling contrast against black sclera as the shaggy white haired Pureblood untangled his hand from Ichigo's and slid a red and black chequered hoodie from his shoulders. Leaving the blood red scarf curled around his neck for now, he hummed thoughtfully as he noticed a pair of lust glazed eyes that were gazing up at him so yearningly. They had turned a light blue colour, shimmering in the heights of Ichigo's reishi power as they locked on the array of thin black bracelets settled around Kyo's left wrist and the three silver rings that were curled around his thumb, middle finger and right ring finger. 

They were each inscribed with the Kanji of their names: the first 白 for Shiro, the second 狂 for Kyo and the third 一護 for Ichigo. A testament to the fact that the middle Shiba Triplet always kept his brothers close to his heart, and the placement of each ring was quite deliberate as they spoke volumes of the bonds that tied him to his beloveds. As he curled a restrictive grip around the back of Shiro's white trench coat though, Ichigo was totally surprised when Kyo slid that heavy fabric from his triplet's shoulders and leaned forward to swipe a pierced blue tongue across the corner of Shiro's mouth. Gathering a droplet of blood that was staining Shiro's lips, Ichigo moaned in yearning desire when two foreheads leaned together tenderly mere seconds before two pairs of pale lips moulded together in a fierce battle for dominance. A flash of deadly fangs on Shiro's part and a warning tug on a shaggy array of white locks, descending in two dragon like tails down Kyo's back, asserted the oldest Shiba's apparent victory as two blue tongues eventually untangled from their erotic dance and a fierce darkness swam into newly revealed crimson red eyes that burned fiercely with a darkened lust that simply could no longer be contained by sanity. 

'Nnngh! P-please hurry!' 

'The King has spoken his desires, Kyo.' Shiro purred huskily, swiping a blue tongue across his bottom lip to snap the heady string of blood stained saliva connecting them as he carefully traced the pad of his thumb across the light pink dusting that touched a pale cheek below a square leather eye patch. 'We shall grant what he seeks, it is our promise to fulfil those desires remember?' Grinning predatorily in answer, Kyo nodded his understanding slyly as he buried his hand in a spiky array of orange locks and shifted sensually down the bed so that he could undress Ichigo of his pants. Sliding silky white material down restlessly shifting hips, the King's breathy cries could be heard echoing so sweetly for more as pale blue eyes fluttered half mast the instant that a teasing tongue trailed heatedly against the inside of his thighs and worked its way up to a straining hard arousal that was already weeping pre-come in desperate need. 'K-Kyo! Oh god...please don't...I―.' Grateful to Shiro who silenced those half pleasure denying cries expertly, Kyo watched excitedly through his lidded gaze as Ichigo's back bowed in a sensual arch the instant that the tip of his balled piercing pressed firmly and deeply against the slit of his erection. 

He was forced to split his attention in those moments, though; between offering his beloved the pleasure that his body was crying out for and preparing him for the climax of their sublime act that was still to come. Pressing black nailed fingertips between parted petal pink lips several torturous minutes later, Kyo could practically feel Ichigo's whine of pure frustration when he halted licentious sucks and coaxed a slippery pink tongue into wetting four fingers with as much saliva as possible. It was going to take some patience to pull this one off, he knew that intimately. But the mere thought of that tight scorching heat encircling his cock could very easily shake the vast self control that the both of them had found to fulfil their Hunter King's greatest desire to the letter. He was humming a soothingly lullaby to ease his precious Otouto's tension, parting tanned thighs further to settle himself between more comfortably as Kyo made sure his beloved was comfortable before he pulled his fingers from a wet mouth and brushed two of them across a twitching entrance teasingly. 'Relax, Otouto.' He breathed calmingly, pressing shifting hips back against a light blue eiderdown duvet forcefully as tensed muscles seemed to lock the instant that two fingers slipped deeply inside a tight passage with considerable resistance.

'K-Kyo-nii...please!' Ichigo whimpered urgently, white gloved fingertips gripping the soft duvet below him as pale blue eyes clenched shut in strain and he had to physically force himself to listen to Shiro's voice that was breathing a constant stream of comforting words somewhere above him. The white clad thigh that he was resting his head against was comforting, a grounding place for him to find control over his pleasure strained senses as a vast array of silky white strands tumbled over Shiro's shoulders and brushed his face and neck soothingly. Shiro-nii was carding black nailed fingertips through messy orange locks, swiping sticky strands from a sweat slicked forehead as he tenderly eased away the trickle of tears that were once again falling from the corner of long curling black lashes. 'Relax, beloved; just relax. We'll take care of you. Let the sensations come to you, I promise you that you'll be feeling better soon. Just keep breathing slowly.' Struggling through several heaving breaths to obey those softly spoken words, Ichigo found himself crying out in pain when another slicker fingertip slipped inside of him and Kyo simultaneously sought to ease his pain by twirling a pierced blue tongue against the sensitive head of his arousal. 

'F-fuck!' He wailed breathily, his loud cries silenced by Shiro's fingertips as they slipped inside Ichigo's mouth to muffle his cries and the white haired being continued to calm the rising intensity of Ichigo's reiatsu by spilling an equal amount of his own into the air. Ichigo was openly crying now, whether out of pure frustration because Kyo wouldn't give him his release...always pulling back just before he could climax...or because he felt eternally loved and comforted by both their presence; he simply couldn't seem to find any control over his responses anymore. He was loosing it, his very soul breaking and shattering under their touch as he seemed to become a being that they could shape and sculpt to please their will. He didn't care anymore, there was no Hunter and Vampire taboos that night, no brotherly bonds and all that truly mattered was that Ichigo give back some of the overwhelming pleasure that they had already given him. He was eagerly rocking his hips back against Kyo's impatient fingertips, the orange haired Hunter swirling his tongue around Shiro's black nailed fingertips as he threw his head back when a fourth finger slipped inside him and his lidded gaze took in the regal sight that the older Shiba triplet now made with a dark blue long sleeve polo shirt and beige jumper that was exposed from the absence of that trench coat. 

Pale blue eyes were ablaze with unsatisfied lust, searing deeply into Shiro's gaze as Ichigo bit down instinctively the instant that those stretching fingertips caressed a button of pure rapture inside of him and he moaned deeply when something warm and sweet flooded the depths of his mouth. 'Ouch!' Shiro hissed uncharacteristically, crimson orbs gazing down curiously to watch his King swallow around his treat even when it was several drops of vampire blood that was filling his mouth. 'That hurt, King! Since when are you the one doing the biting? And why do you have fangs?' Shiro asked with a frown of confusion, pulling his fingers back so that he could part petal pink lips further and noted two tiny fangs that seemed to have developed over the last hour of their intimate act. Shit! That couldn't be normal but he was forced to trail off in his panicked thoughts when white gloved fingertips seemed to twine through fistfuls of hip-length white locks and forcibly pulled him down so that petal pink and pale lips could slide together sensually. Yielding himself naturally to their intimate dance of bliss, Shiro purred appreciatively as pale blue eyes fluttering shut in pleasured strain and several moans of pure unadulterated rapture muffled against his lips. 

'I think he's ready, Shi. I'm going to need your help in a moment.' Kyo purred from between Ichigo's sensually parted thighs, trailing black nailed fingertips upwards to grip the evocative folds of a dishevelled white cassock as it still clung to a tanned torso. He had settled himself crossed legged on the bed, tenderly guiding Ichigo towards him so that an arching back pressed intimately against his chest and he playfully worried the shell of a dainty ear between his teeth until several droplets of honeyed blood dripped playfully onto his tongue. 'Are you ready, Ichi?' He asked softly, grinning in pleasure as an orange head nodded eagerly against his chin and he barely gave his beloved a chance to think before he buried his length inside him with a single thrust. The hiss of strain that left his lips was understandable, a vice like grip had encircled his heady arousal so tightly that Kyo had to physically keep himself back from breaking his King before Shiro had a chance to fulfil the rest of their orange haired baby brother's request. And it was going to be a difficult task to accomplish when Ichigo's desperate cry for more echoed near deafeningly through the air and the orangette seemed to sway his hips in a need for they shaggy white haired triplet to start moving. 

'F-fuck you're tight, Ichigo!' The second oldest breathed with great difficulty, passing his lips over the two unhealed marks that Shiro's fangs had made against a tanned neck as he curled a tight grip against shifting hips and forcibly stilled Ichigo's yearning movements. 'Relax, little Hunter King. Shi-nii still needs to stretch you bit more. You'll get your pleasure soon enough.' Whining in frustration at that promise, dazed pale blue eyes collided pleadingly with a pair of crimson red orbs that were bathed in a sea of sclera. A single word was tumbling beseechingly from his lips, demanding more as a dark chuckle caressed his ears and the two fingertips that Ichigo had been sucking on before; still bleeding from the deep cuts that his teeth had made, trailed teasingly down his torso as Shiro allowed sharpened fangs to pierce one of Ichigo's hardened nipples the moment that he carefully slipped a wet finger beside Kyo's arousal to open him up for more. A stuttering breath was hitching painfully in his chest, Ichigo throwing his head back against a steady shoulder as a new and intense rush of bliss ignited scorchingly in his veins and a deeply pleasured haze, refusing to be contained any longer, settled across his mind in unrestrained ecstasy. 

'M-MORE...PLEASE...m-more...Kyo-nii...S-Shi-nii...I can't―.' Sobbing helplessly when Ichigo still felt the loss of Shiro's lack of presence inside of him acutely; he wound his arms around the back of a pale neck as he forced pale lips to seal with his again more fully and he instinctively yielded his entire being to the rapturous entanglement of two scorching hot tongues. There was no pain that Ichigo could feel anymore, only sheer rapture. And even as he was forced to control his urges for several moments more until a second finger slipped beside Kyo's hardened arousal; the orange haired Hunter wailed his darkest desires as he lost the last tethers he had to reality. It was happening again, he was floating in a world of sheer white as Kyo's voice whispered promisingly in his ear and Shiro coaxed him into an all consuming kiss that was stealing his very breath from the depths of his lungs. No more, Ichigo's instincts screamed at him. He could wait no more, it was simply impossible! He needed Shiro inside of him right now! Nothing was going to hold him back from his triplets presence anymore, there would be no more barriers separating them forcefully and as a single tear of acknowledgement to his deeply forlorn emotions slid mournfully down his cheek...Ichigo let everything go. 

Digging small fangs deeply into a slick tongue in reprimand, pale blue eyes snapped open in sheer impatience as a startling and vast reiatsu exploded from tanned skin and Ichigo dug gloved fingertips painfully into the back of a pale neck. His oppressive power was collecting in large amounts in the air, pressing commandingly against his triplets' skin as a deep cry of pure satisfaction was tugged from heaving lungs the instant that Shiro obliged Ichigo's need and buried his length deep inside of his youngest beloved mere seconds later. Something warm and slick was trailing unexpectedly down tanned thighs, teasing highly sensitized skin as the orangette twined a gloved hand in Shiro's hip-length white locks in front of him and simultaneously reaching behind him to tug impatiently on one of the two dragon-like tails that Kyo possessed so that he could urge his beloveds to move and offer his shattering soul the ultimate rapture that was already flooding his veins with an intense fire of lust that could never be quenched. Cries of Kyo and Shiro's names were echoing into the night, Ichigo's entire being tensing in sheer anticipation as time seemed to stop and he reached the all welcoming pinnacle of sheer completion deep inside of him. 

Pearly white had stained his white cassock, blood flooding his mouth as small fangs sliced through his bottom lip and the orange haired Quincy's very being became suspended between the world of life and death that went on and on and on. His pleasured howl was so deep and instinctual that he pulled his triplets along for the pleasured ride, scorching hot liquid releasing deep inside him as strained whispers of gentle endearments echoed hauntingly against tanned skin and completely overwhelmed his consciousness in mere seconds. There was no more need to breathe, to think, to do anything as a dark oblivion swallowed Ichigo's mind whole and he could find nothing but sheer completeness, love, affection, eternal promise and a state of being that belonged solely to Shiro and Kyo. 

Just as they now eternally belonged to him. There was no doubt that nothing in this world would ever be able to separate them again, they had burned their markings deeply into his skin and Ichigo had yielded his very soul to his eternal beloveds that night. 

It was exactly how it should always have been...he had finally come home to his brothers. 

~~~~~ 

Epilogue: Lullabies of Midnight

A haunting miasma of silvery smoke was drifting indolently from parted lips, a single golden eye gazing intently at the two forms that were entwined chest to chest beneath a light blue eiderdown duvet and pure white silk sheets. It was an image that Shiba Kyo simply couldn't take his eye off of anymore, it was so eternally beautiful and comforting to see that their beloved Hunter King was sleeping so peacefully in his triplet's arms without a single taint of sadness present in his calmed and peaceful reiatsu. Bringing a gold and black kiseru to pale lips in order to increase the lazy, pleasured, state that was dancing rapturously across moonlit pale skin; a controlled exhale coloured the air several seconds later as Kyo leaned his head back against the dark green arm chair that was settled right next to Ichigo's canopy bed. There were two light blue headphones settled across his ears, surprisingly lulling but traditional Japanese music playing from his baby brother's borrowed iPod as a soft smile curled softly across pale lips. Ichi was just full of surprises. His favourite author was Shakespeare and he had quite a taste for the traditional German and Japanese heritage that their mixed bloodline stemmed from...but every once in a while Kyo would come across a surprisingly modern playlist. 

It could create such evocative moods entwined with sorrow, pleasure, eroticism, yearning, pain, loneliness and his favourite...lullabies of pure peace. It was a perfect reflection to the wild emotions that their beloved King lived through in this world, something that he regretted not having been able to see and experience more often. They had been forbidden from enjoying so much life along with their triplet for many years now, a painful and hard struggle that had felt like more than one lifetime had passed in order for them to reach the place of acceptance and peace that they were at now. But that would finally change. Ichigo's small fangs which had surprised Shiro so much earlier...it was no doubt now that they had officially claimed their life mate and it wouldn't be long now until the orange haired Quincy started to crave the blood of his claiming Purebloods. The first official taste of their blood to satiate Ichi's hunger was going to be a ride and half for the King if the pleasure he had taken from their coupling that night was any indication to levels of his sensitivity. A near undetectable snicker was tickling the white haired vampire's throat at that, Kyo rolling a single golden eye in exasperation as he turned his attention to the large stained glass window that was settled several meters away from the end of the Hunter King's bed. 

The sun would be rising soon, sure to bathe all their forms in the light of day and the 'holy' image of the Quincy cross lighting up in gold to caress their skin. It was only pure luck that Ichigo had allowed their Oyaji to prepare the younger being's quarters with a kido barrier just for this purpose. To provide a sanctuary in the Human World should his brothers need to live with him for a while, even whilst it was still considered completely taboo to let a vampire step foot in a holy Quincy church. Crazy old man, he thought absently. Isshin would break the rules of the Quincy/Shinigami alliance right beneath Yhwach's nose without a single ounce of regret. It was no wonder that he always stirred up so much trouble whenever the older Pureblood stepped into the Human World. But then again, being one of the world's most powerful being from the opposite side of the Hunter spectrum tended to afford a few more privileges than most. 

Shiba Isshin was the Reiou of the Reiōkyū, the King of Purebloods. And Yhwach was Father to the Quincy race, the Kaiser (2*) of Hunter's. 

The true identity of the Old Man though, wasn't commonly known. Hell, Kyo doubted that even the King knew exactly who and what their father was. But what they had done here tonight was sure to change the course of fate. They were already considered 'forbidden' children, their eternal binding was just the icing on the Shiba Triplets' taboo cake. Shiro would at least be content for now; the Elders, those sly and self-righteous advisors of the Royal Court, could no longer pester the oldest into choosing a life mate so that he could take over their father's throne in the next hundred years or so when the unpredictable Reiou decides to do another runner and vanishes into the Human World without a single trace. But it wouldn't matter, the true alliance between the Shinigami and Quincy could only be strengthened after this. Yhwach's most beloved Stern Ritter was now considered the Consort to the Two Koutaishi (3*), a place that afforded both sides more leverage over the other just as much as it would create political advantage for either of the Kings. And the little Hunter King, Ichigo would be wearing two successor crowns it would seem. 

Running the tip of a pierced tongue across pale lips to gather the lingering sweetness of Ichigo's blood back into himself, Kyo did not feel the need to shift an inch when a familiar presence abruptly came to lean against the side of his chair. Tipping his head back when black nailed fingertips pressed his chin upwards, a lazy smirk curled across pale lips as his older triplet's identical gold and black eyes collided contentedly with his gaze. There was a small hum of appreciation rising in his throat, soft lips parting for a sly entanglement of tongues as Shiro explored Kyo's mouth for a taste of lingering smoke that had been left behind. And when a sharp fang scored across the younger Shiba's tongue, flooding their kiss with the taste of his own blood, Kyo purred contentedly in sheer enjoyment. This arrangement between him and Shi was nothing new, they had grown up with each other and only with their shared blood to feed their instinctual hunger. They were two of kind, a rare pair of beings that would never be able to live if their blood was ever tainted by a being's that did not have a perfect mixture of Quincy and Hunter blood as they themselves possessed. So in reality, both Kyo and Shiro could never have chosen a life mate other than their Quincy brother.

The other third of their perfect little trio. 

Allowing for a small moan to muffle against pale lips, a single golden eye fluttered half mast in sensual challenge when a blue tongue retracted from his mouth and swiped across pale lips to snap the heady string of saliva that was still connecting them intimately. 'Stealing my kiseru, Kyo. Tsk, tsk! But aren't we bold tonight.' Offering a lazy shrug to his triplet's words, Kyo remained unfazed when Shiro snatched back the lit Japanese pipe that was balanced elegantly between black nailed fingertips. 'I should punish you―.' Frowning softly when his brother's words trailed off in surprise, even whilst he could hear them perfectly clearly through the music lulling his mind, he was utterly surprised when a pair of delectably tanned thigh straddled his lap seconds later and a startling pair of pale blue eyes gazed up at him through an evocative array of messy, spiky orange locks and lidded black lashes. The colour of his beloved's eyes, a pale blue, was the indication that Ichigo's soul was still rife with the flow of his Hunter powers. But he wasn't afraid, merely carding the ringed fingers of his left hand through vibrant locks that was softer than silk and much like his own in thickened, wild, texture. 

'Y-you're not leaving are you?' 

'No. We're not going anywhere anymore, King. We love you, never forget that.' He said truthfully. Pushing light blue headphones so that they rested against his neck, Kyo silenced the lulling music as he urged his little brother to go to sleep with a gentle kiss to the top of an orange head and tightened his grip around a thin waist. 

This night just couldn't get any sweeter and neither could the eternity of bliss that was stretching out in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*- Blut Vene – Is a Quincy technique where reishi flows in their veins like a defence mechanism.   
> 2* - Kaiser – German for Emperor   
> 3* - Koutaishi – Crown Princes  
> Well there you have it my honeys, thank you so much for reading. If I could please ask for a small review, I’d be eternally grateful but other than that...I’m off.
> 
> Yours Always   
> Chocolate Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Right, thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it. If I could please receive a small review for my work, I’d be eternally grateful. But other than that, I’m too tired to think. I’m going to bed now, it’s far too late for me to be thinking of posting anything. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


End file.
